


Don't you know by now you can't leave me?

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Escape Attempt, F/M, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: For a yandere prompt, Connor + biting.He makes it a point to teach you a lesson after this last escape attempt.





	Don't you know by now you can't leave me?

You kept running, looking over your shoulder to see the man following you. He wasn’t even running, wasn’t breaking a sweat. You stopped, cursing at seeing you had run into a closed off alleyway. He stalked his way towards you, and you took the chance to try and run past him. The man snagged you with ease and shove you up against the wall. You could see, now that he was close to your face, how angry he looked. Those flat brown eyes made you both want to keep running and regret ever running away.

 

He pinned you against the wall, your hands on either side of your head and pushed his knee between your legs. “Don’t you see? You can’t escape me.” He leaned towards you and kissed the tears falling down your face. “I’m not happy that you tried to escape my dear. Don’t you know by now you can’t leave me?” He released one of your hands and quickly spun you around to face the wall. You closed your eyes in fear as he held both your wrists with one hand. You could feel the handcuff click over your wrists and you gave a small sigh of relief. He was only taking you back there. There would be a punishment, you were sure of that, but it would not happen in this random alleyway.

 

He dragged you back out of the alley, eventually just slinging you over his shoulder before he walked back to a car. You wondered how he found you so quickly, especially in a car. Unfortunately your thoughts were cut short as Connor slid a needle in your arm. After a few moments you vision started to blur and you could feel him uncuff you before your world went black. 

 

You woke up an unknown amount of time later. Connor was lying next to you on a bed. He had one arm wrapped around you, one of his legs was also slung over your own. Your arms were tied above your head, the rope too tight to get out from. You gave a shudder as you felt his tongue trail down your neck. He moved to climb over you, his teeth now tracing over your collarbone. He moved over to your shoulder and you let out a whimper of pain as he bit down. He pulled back and you could see the bright red blood staining his teeth before he licked them clean. “I’m so glad you’re awake my love.” 

 

You realized as he moved one hand to your chest that you were naked. You tried to push him away as he reached down to stroke you. “No, please no more.” He ignored you as he moved down your body, occasionally nipping at you before he moved down to your thighs. 

 

Connor looked up at you with a smirk before he dipped his head to the side to bite your thigh. You resisted the urge to cry out, but couldn’t stop the flinch. You could feel his teeth scrape slightly as he pulled back. “I have to mark you dear. How else can you see that your mine?” He continued stroking you, ignoring your legs trying to kick him away. “Now now love, you can’t fight me like that.” The hand not preparing you squeezed tightly over the fresh bite mark. You stopped struggling. “Otherwise I’ll be forced to hurt you. You don’t want that, do you?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Then relax, and let me make love to you y/n.” You gave a nod, just wishing he would hurry and be done with it. “I’ll make sure you enjoy it this time. I took the liberty of doing some research on pleasing a woman.” He rocked his fingers up slightly so he circled your clit with his thumb. You bit your lip to keep from gasping at the pleasurable sensation. “I can tell that helped.” He added an extra finger and knelt back down between your legs. Connor nipped lightly on your thighs, the soft nips taking the edge off the harder bites. 

 

“Ah!” He moved his mouth between your legs, tongue adding to the now pleasurable sensations between your legs. He looked up at you in slight surprise, maybe he should try using pleasure to get you to listen to him instead of hurting you? He took his fingers out of your now drenched pussy, taking the moment to lick them clean as he listened to you whimper. 

 

Connor climbed up your body, still licking and nipping his way up until his cock was lined up with your pussy. He rocked back and forth, easing in this time and enjoying the way you arched your back to try and take more of him in. He kissed the still bleeding bite mark as he began to rock back and forth out of you, his hands lifting up your hips to get a better angle. It felt much better than the time before, enough that he was struggling to keep himself from cumming already. 

 

He leaned back, lifting your hips up to keep thrusting inside you as deeply as possible. He remembered your quick reaction and began to rub at your clit some more as he quickened his pace. Your orgasm quickly sent him over the edge and he grasped tightly onto your hip as he began to cum. 

 

Once he finished, Connor moved to lie next to you. After a moment's thought he unwrapped the rope from the top of the bed and let you bring your arms back down. He curled around you and watched as you fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
